It isn't the same
by kullakeks
Summary: Nach dem ersten Jahr auf dem College sehen sich alle in den Ferien wieder doch einige haben sich fatal verändert...


**Okay Guys, ich schreibe jetzt hier meine erste FF zu HSM und muss außerdem sagen: Ich habe nur den zweiten Teil gesehen ****schäm deshalb: die Grundsituation ist wie folgt: Alle sind auf verschiedene Colleges gegangen und haben sich verändert oder den Kontakt zu einander verloren... Die Story setzt zum Ende des Jahres am College ein.**

„Hey Sharpy!" Taylor rannte der hübschen Blondine entgegen mit der sie zwar im letzten Sommer Freundschaft geschlossen hatte aber sie das ganze Jahr lang nur selten gesehen hatte da sie selbst in Harward studierte.

„Tay!! Wie geht's?" sie umarmten sich.

„Bestens und dir? Wollen wir zu Gaby fahren?" Taylor kam richtig in Redefluss. Sharpay ging es wohl nicht anders denn sie antwortete, schein bar ohne ein einziges mal Luft zu holen:

„Nein besser, wir sagen ihr sie soll in den Club kommen und dann erzählen wir uns alles während wir am Pool Cocktails schlürfen. Das wird ein Spaß. Gibst du mir schnell ihre neue Handynummer? Dann ruf ich sie an." Sie holte endlich wieder Luft und sah Taylor erwartungsvoll an. Doch die starrte nur verdutzt zurück.

„Neue Handynummer? Ich wusste gar nicht das sie ne neue hat... Wieso erzählt sie uns so was nicht? Wollen wir Troy anrufen? Der muss sie doch haben..." Shapry runzelte ihre komplett glatte Stirn.

„Hast du Troys Nummer?" fragte sie schon merklich ernüchtert durch diese Einschränkung in ihrer Nachmittagsplanung.

„Ja die hab ich es sei denn der hat auch ne neue was ich zu bezweifeln wage." Sagte das schwarze Mädchen entschlossen und zog ihr Handy aus der Tasche. Prompt ging bei Troy Bolton niemand ans Telefon.

„Ach komm wir versuchen noch mal Gaby anzurufen. Zur Not auf dem Festnetz." Sagte Taylor die jetzt nahezu so frustriert wirkte wie Sharpay die wütend ihre Locken um den Kopf schüttelte und Gabriellas Nummer in ihre Handytastatur hackte.

„Hey hier ist der Anschluss von Gabriella Montez ich hab ne neue Nummer also ruft hier bitte nicht mehr an. Ciao" Wütend holte Sharpay Luft und nach den Piepton platzte sie heraus.

„Hey Gabriella hier sind Sharpay und Taylor, weißt du noch wer das ist? Scheinbar nicht sonst hättest du es ja nicht versäumt uns deine neue Nummer zu geben. Wir wollten uns eigentlich in einer halben Stunde mit dir im Club treffen aber –„

„Hey Sharpy reg dich nicht so auf wo treffen wir uns noch mal?" fiel Gaby ihr ins Wort. Sie war rangegangen während die Freundin wütend das Band zu textete.

„Oh Gaby. DU redest noch mit uns wie schön. Im Club du kannst direkt zum Pool kommen." Sharpays schlechte Laune war _augenblicklich_ verschwunden.

„Okay dann in einer halben Stunde am Pool. Ich freu mich." Rief Gabriella munter und hatte schon aufgelegt bevor eine der Freundinnen noch einen Mucks machen konnte.

Troy Bolton trat wütend mit dem rechten Fuß gegen den Pfeiler des Basketballkorbes. Gestern war er vom College nachhause gekommen und hatte sich gefreut Gabriella endlich wieder zu sehen da mit ihrem Telefon etwas nicht zu stimmen schien und er sie nicht erreichen konnte. Als er vor ihrem Haus stand sagte die Mutter ihm sie sei nicht da. Wo sie war wusste sie allerdings auch nicht. Er war den ganzen Tag durch die Stadt gestrichen und hatte sogar versucht Taylor ihre beste Freundin zu erreichen aber alles ohne Erfolg. Dann hatte er heute mit den Jungs Basketball gespielt und seiner Wut Luft gemacht aber jetzt fühlte er sich allein. Alle waren abgezogen um ihre Freundin zu treffen oder waren gar von ihnen abgeholt worden und hatten ihn auch noch gefragt wo seine Freundin sei. Er hatte gebrummt er wisse nicht so genau ob er noch eine habe aber außer Chad hatte ihn niemand gehört. Der hatte ihm brüderlich auf die Schulter geklopft und war abgezogen um Tay zu suchen. Troy misshandelte den Pfeiler noch einmal mit dem lenken Fuß woraufhin auch der schmerzte und verließ geknickt das Feld.

Eine halbe Stunde später. Tay und Sharpy sitzen am Pool und warten. Sie liegen im Bikini auf Sonnenstühlen und haben die Sonnenbrillen ins Haar geschoben um Kulturstreifen im Gesicht zu vermeiden. Plötzlich hören sie laute Musik und ein hellblauer Cabrio hält. Eine exotische Schönheit mit schwarzen Haaren, dunklen Augen und strahlend weißen Zähnen steigt elegant heraus. Ganz klar Gabriella aber was hat die denn an? Und was für ein Auto fährt die? Ihre Freundinnen starren sie verdutzt an.

Sie trägt einen weißen Minirock der Sharpay alle ehre machte und ein bauchfreies Oberteil in der selben Farbe. In ihrem Bauchnabel blitzt ein kleines Steinchen in Verbindung mit einem komplett fehl am Platz wirkenden Bauchnabelpiercing. Bei genauerem betrachten stellt das Auto aus dem sie steigt sich als waschechter Lamborghini heraus. Sie wirbelt ihre Handtasche herum und stürzt den beiden Mädchen in den Sonnenstühlen auf zwölfeinhalb Zentimeter Highheels entgegen.

„Oh mein Gott!" flüstert Tay bevor Gaby sie umarmt und mir Küsschen überdeckt. Sharpay nickt nur stumm und wie vom Donner gerührt. Das soll die Gabriella sein die sie kennt? NEVER!!!! Auch sie bekommt viele aufgeregte Küsschen. Dann richtet sich Gaby auf einmal auf und zieht ein Sony Ericson w860i aus der Tasche. Ihre Finger fliegen über die Tastatur und sie grinst.

„Also wie geht's euch?" fragte das Mädchen mit dem strahlenden Lächeln. „Oh Moment." Wieder senkte sie den Blick auf ihr Handy und wieder flogen die Finger über die Tasten. Oh mein Gott. Der Gedanke schien wie ein riesiges Fragezeichen über Sharpays und Taylors Köpfen zu hängen.

Der ganze Nachmittag verläuft so. Die Gespräche werden immer wieder von dem Piepen von Gabys Pager oder Handy unterbrochen was sie noch mit hektischen „Oh Moment" – Ausrufen verstärkt. Irgendwann nimmt Tay sich ein Herz und fragt:

„Hey Gaby, wo kommt das ganze Zeug das du trägst und das Auto das du fährst eigentlich her?" Gabriella vollkommen in ihre SMS versunken antwortet nur: „Geschenke." Und tippt eilig weiter. Die Fragezeichen über den Köpfen ihrer Freundinnen wachsen noch ein bisschen weiter. Wer zur Hölle verschenkt Lamborghinis?

„Und wer ist da die ganze Zeit so wichtig?" fragt Sharpay als Gaby das Gerät mal einen Augenblick aus der Hand legt. „Troy?" Gabriella schaut sie kurz verwundert an. „Dein Freund Troy." Versucht Taylor ihr nur halb ernst gemeint aber durchaus nötiger weise auf die Sprünge zu helfen.

„Ach Troy." Ruft Gaby aus. „Ich hab lange nichts von ihm gehört. Wie geht's ihm?" Sharpay und Taylor bekommen Augen groß wie Untertassen. Da hat ihre beste Freundin sie doch im ernst grad gefragt wie es ihrem eigenen Freund geht? Und das als würde sie nach dem Wetter fragen!? Bei den beiden läuteten die Alarmglocken.

„Habt ihr euch getrennt?" fragte Sharpy sofort schockiert aber Gabriella war schon wieder in irgendeiner SMS von Person X vertieft. Taylor schüttelte enttäuscht, verwirrt und resigniert den Kopf und stand auf. Sie sah Sharpay noch einmal in die Augen und ging dann ohne ein weiteres Wort um sich mit Chad zu treffen.

Als Gabriella endlich wieder den Kopf hob saß sie alleine am Pool doch die Ankunft der nächsten Nachricht verhinderte das sie sich ernsthaft wunderte. Sie fuhr nachhause.


End file.
